No EnTiEnDo
by AtRaM Potter
Summary: weno, aki estoy de nuevo con otra istoria, espero que os guste HHR 4ever!
1. Chapter 1

No EnTiEnDo

Cáp. 1 El comienzo de todo.

_La ilusión se va de mí, _

_Como el aire al respirar._

_Tu amor ya lo perdí,_

_Un sueño al despertar._

_La luna saldrá _

_De nuevo otra vez y tu,_

_Amor, no estarás..._

Ahí está ella, sentada en el sofá de su apartamento en el centro de Nueva York, ese apartamento que hasta hace poco compartía con él, con el que era el amor de su vida, hasta hace exactamente una hora o así. Hace una hora que dejó de ser la mujer más feliz del mundo, para convertirse en la más triste. No sabe por qué no les hizo caso a sus amigos cuando le decían que no era trigo limpio, para no variar, tenían razón. Ella estaba enamorada, y cuando te enamoras de una persona no crees nada de lo que te cuentan de esa persona especial, esa persona que te roba el corazón, y que ya puede ser la peor del mundo, que sigues creyendo ciegamente en ella, por que el amor que sientes por ella es más fuerte que nada. Pero luego descubres que todo era mentira, y que todo lo que te decían tus amigos era verdad, y que solo jugó con tigo, a pesar de que te alejaste de todo y de todos, era verdad. Lo dejas todo por él, cambias de vida, de amigos y de todo, por solo una razón: por él, porque lo amas de verdad. Pero de repente todos esos sueños de futuro que tenían se van al garete cuando descubres que todo era mentira, que lleva años engañándote con otras, y ya no podía ocultártelo mas. Pero si eso es malo, peor, mucho peor, es que descubras que esa mujer que te ha quitado el amor es tu mejor amiga, esa misma amiga que te consolaba cuando estabas triste o llorabas porque pensabas que te engañaba, porque echabas de menos tus raíces. Cuan falsa puede llegar a ser la gente. Pero ella es fuerte, y una vez más, se prepara para lo que le queda de vida: sentada en el sofá, mirando viejas fotos, o leyendo alguna carta que encuentras en el fondo de un cajón, y que nunca más pensaste sacar. Tiene las cartas que te enviaban tus amigos, tus verdaderos amigos, una vez te fuiste; cartas que no contestó, haciendo que dejaran de enviarlas. Y en ese momento se da cuenta de su error: nunca debió dejarlos, alejarse de su casa, de su tierra, de su mundo, su verdadero mundo. Vale que es muy famosa tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle, pero al fin y al cabo... ¿de qué sirve la fama si no tienes lo que de verdad te hace feliz con tigo? Eso es lo que te ayuda a decidir, en esos momentos críticos de tu vida, mirar fotos, leer cartas, recordar el pasado, o incluso escuchar canciones que escuchabas antes con ellos. Y decides, y eres fuerte y libre, porque ellos te dan la fuerza que necesitas para salir adelante.

_A veces no entiendo, _

_No sé lo que siento, _

_Quisiera saber que hice mal._

_Y nunca te pude decir,_

_que muero por que estés aquí._

_Ser fuerte es mi decisión..._

No tienes tiempo que perder, preparas todo rauda y veloz, ni te molestas en ir a tu trabajo, a estas horas, ya se lo imaginarán. Seguro que tu "querido" ex-novio se ha encargado de decir que habéis roto, y la que fue tu amiga sabe que no volverás, pues ella sabía que tú estabas ahí por él, por tu novio: Por Draco Malfoy.

Tal vez ese fuese tu error, pero como todo en esta vida, las cosas tienen una razón, tal vez tu destino era ese: encontrarte en Nueva York, sola, en un apartamento que se te cae encima. Si te vieran en Inglaterra... cuanto se reirían de ti, Hermione Granger, la chica que dejó a sus amigos... no, bien sabe que no, se fue con Draco para olvidar... y eso es lo peor, se ilusionó con él, pero no olvidó; no olvidó al chico que verdaderamente ama, aquel que conseguía hacerle reír de verdad, aquel que la enamoró con si mirada de esperanza, su sonrisa encantadora, sus brazos protectores... Aquel chico que pensabas habías olvidado, pero que lamentablemente, no ha podido olvidar, y al verlo de nuevo, aunque haya sido en fotografía, le a vuelto a cautivar: Su mejor amigo desde que tenía 11 años, su compañero de aventuras, su todo: Harry Potter, el elegido, el niño que vivió... etc etc, tiene muchísimos nombres, pero para ella, solo para ella, era Harry, Harry a secas, sin cicatriz, sin carga en sus hombros, sin nada, sencillamente era Harry James. James... hacía mucho que no le decía así, pero que cosas, la última vez que lo llamó así fue en el aeropuerto, hace ya 7 largos años... Qué rápido pasa el tiempo. Ahora teníais 27 años.

_Tu recuerdo es una flor,_

_El perfume de tu voz._

_Tu silencio es un rumor, _

_Que me llena de dolor._

_Y en algún rincón de mi corazón,_

_Amor, siempre tú quedarás..._

Alguien llama a tu puerta, no tienes ganas de abrir, pero su insistencia te hace ir, y al abrir la puerta de quedas helada: las dos personas que te han hundido la vida están llamando a tu puerta, juntas y con una cara un tanto extraña. No dices nada y ellos pasan. Se sorprenden al ver todas las cajas que tienes por ahí, no sabes que te vas.

-Veníamos a hablar con tigo.

-Creemos que te debemos una explicación.

-Ahmm¿y qué me vais a explicar? Que estáis juntos? Que os queréis? Que os habéis reído de mi lo que habéis querido y más?

-No, por favor Hermy.

-No me llames así, no tienes derecho.

-Escucha, sabemos que te hemos hecho daño, pero no hemos podido aguantar Hermione, tú bien sabes que al corazón no se le puede obligar a olvidar.

-Bien sabes que si Malfoy. Yo deje todo por ti, mis amigos, mi familia, MI VIDA, todo por ti, aunque me dolía, POR QUE TE AMABA DRACO.

-¿Acaso ya no me amas?

-No seas cínico por favor, bien sabes la verdad. Ahora por favor, si me disculpáis, tengo una mudanza que preparar, y un avión que coger. En la habitación tienes tu ropa y tus regalos, los que tú me has hecho, no los quiero para nada, a pesar de que sean caros y bonitos.- entonces el timbre vuelve a sonar: es el de la mudanza, que se va llevando tus cosas.- Toma las llaves Malfoy, no las necesito para nada.

-¿Dónde vas a ir?

-No creo que te interese.

-Hermione, por favor¿no podemos seguir siendo amigos?

-¿Podemos...? Supongo que sí¿no? Está bien, vuelvo a Inglaterra.

-Se sincera Hermione... ¿tú nunca has dejado de amar a Potter no?

-Mira, para que nos vamos a engañar: la verdad es que no.

-Vaya par de tontos que estamos hechos.

-No hace falta que lo jures. Entonces... ¿amigos como antes?

-Amigos como antes.-Se abrazaron.- ¿y te puedo llamar Herms?

-Jajaja, claro que si tonto. Jenny, cuídame a mi amigo ¿vale? Al fin y al cabo, tenemos que reconocer que nuestra relación era mas de amistad que de otra cosa. xDD

-Si, solo que erais amigos con derecho a roce...

-Bueno, amigos al fin y al cabo. ¿Venís al aeropuerto?

-¿Y que te vayas sin despedirte? Ni locos. Claro que vamos.

-Está bien, andando, se hace tarde.

_A veces no etiendo, _

_no se lo que siento, _

_quisiera saber que hice mal._

_Y nunca te pude decir,_

_quemuero por que estes aqui._

_Ser fuerte es mi decisión..._

_Tu sonrisa está en mi, _

_tu recuerdo se quedó..._

_¡¡Quitame este dolor!!_

_Quisiera saber entender, _

_como reparar el dolor,_

_que siento en mi corazón,_

_si ya no te tengo mi amor_

_A veces no etiendo, _

_no se lo que siento, _

_quisiera saber que hice mal._

_Y nunca te pude decir,_

_quemuero por que estes aqui._

_Ser fuerte es mi decisión..._


	2. Hogar, dulce hogar

Hogar, dulce hogar

El avión estaba a punto de despegar, Hermione miraba por la ventanilla y veía al que hasta hace poco fue su novio y a su amiga en la ventana saludándola. ¿Cómo la veía? En fin, al fin y al cabo... son magos, ¿¿no?? En fin, el avión despegó y tras unas horas de viaje, en las cuales no dejó de pensar, por fin llegó a Inglaterra. Cuando salió del aeropuerto y llegó al centro sonrió, a la vez que una lágrima caía por su mejilla, pero no se molestó en limpiarla. Esa noche se quedaría en el Caldero Chorreante, y al día siguiente ya pensaría donde se hospedaría (Supuso que iría a casa de sus padres) así que se dirigió allí con paso firme. Era consciente de que era muy famosa, y que todo el mundo la conocía, pero a ella no le gustaba presumir. Nunca llevaba escolta, a pesar de que mucha gente se lo decía, inclusive Draco. Draco... sonrió al recordarlo. Había pasado 7 largos años con él en N.Y... ¡¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, SE IBAN A CASAR!! Pero bien sabían ellos que no se amaban, su relación era de amigos más que de otra cosa, si, unos amigos que dormían en la misma cama, que se besaban y esas cosas, pero al fin y al cabo, no eran más que amigos, pues ninguno de ellos amaba de verdad al otro. Cuando entró al bar, todos se giraron, muchos al verla la señalaban y murmuraban. Tal vez no fue buena idea ir ahí al fin y al cabo. Pero era Hermione Jane Granger, no iba a dejar que la intimidaran. Con su equipaje encogido y en su bolsillo se acercó hacia Tom, el tabernero, que la saludó con efusividad.

-Señorita Granger, cuánto tiempo sin verla por aquí. ¿Qué tal le ha ido por los Estados Unidos?

-Muy bien Tom, gracias. Me gustaría alquilar una habitación.

-Por supuesto señorita, la mejor habitación para la mejor clienta que puedo tener.

-Tom por favor, no quiero trato especial.

-Señorita, se lo merece, no todos los días se tiene aquí a la mejor científica mágica del mundo, y que a su vez es la cantante de más fama entre los muggles y también es una actriz de Hollywood.

-Si, ya sé que no paso muy desapercibida.

-¿Sabe? Para algunos usted no es todo eso que le acabo de decir.

-¿Cómo?

-Que para algunas personas usted es Hermione, a secas. Y yo me incluyo.

-Lo sé Tom, se lo agradezco de verdad.

-No hay nada que agradecer. ¿Cuánto se quedará?

-Pues creo que solo por esta noche, ya es tarde para ir a ningún lado, pero supongo que mañana iré a casa de mis padres.

-Como deseé. Pero por lo menos déjeme que le invite esta noche.

-De ninguna manera Tom. Eso sí que no.

-Por favor, insisto.

-Está bien Tom, recuerdo que con usted no se puede discutir.

-Veo que se acuerda bien. ¿Y no viene con usted su novio Draco?

-Ah, no, se ha quedado trabajando. Hay mucho lío por allí ¿sabe?

-¿Y por cuanto te quedaras tú?

-Aún no lo sé, depende de muchas cosas. Con su permiso Tom, estoy muy cansada.

-Claro claro, la acompaño a su Habitación.

En verdad que el lugar había cambiado mucho. Estaba mucho más limpio, mucho más moderno, en resumen, un cambio muy drástico. La habitación era una de las mejores y más grandes de la taberna. Sinceramente no tenía mucha hambre, por lo que rechazó la invitación del tabernero de llevarle la cena a la habitación. Esa noche apenas logra conciliar el sueño: estar ahí, en ese lugar te trae demasiados recuerdos, recuerdos en los que siempre están ellos... Cuanto los has echado de menos, pero por miedo no les contestaste las cartas, ni siquiera para informarles de tu boda... bueno, boda boda, ya no. No te sientes bien con tigo misma, y no es de extrañar: los dejaste a todos cuando más te necesitaban, sin explicaciones, sin razones, sin nada más que una nota diciendo que lo sentías, pero que Draco había conseguido un trabajo fuera y que tu lo acompañarías, como buena novia que eras. Dejaste a todos, pero lo que más te dolió fue dejarlo a él, ese que estaba saliendo con tu mejor amiga. Te fuiste para olvidar, pero no lo conseguiste. Sabes que ya no están juntos, sabes que ahora Ginny está con Neville, y que se van a casar en breves. Todavía tienes en la maleta la invitación a esa boda; invitación que no has contestado, porque, al fin y al cabo, si no has contestado a ninguna de sus otras cartas... ¿por qué a esa si?

A la mañana siguiente, al mirarse al espejo, observa que tiene unas ojeras de aquí a Madrid, pero no cunde el pánico: Hermione Granger es la reina del maquillaje, con un buen fondo, un buen anti ojeras, un vestido bonito, unos zapatos de alto tacón y poco más, esta como nueva. Hay que ver lo que hace el ir arreglada y no ir arreglada.

Baja a desayunar, todo el mundo se le queda mirando, pero ya estás acostumbrada, solo saludas y te sientas en una mesa a esperar. De pronto ve que un mago que está sentado cerca suyo está leyendo El Profeta, hace mucho que no lo lee, pero siente curiosidad por saber que ocurre en el mundo mágico en Inglaterra. Cuando ve que el hombre deja el periódico sobre la mesa se acerca y se lo pide. EL hombre queda asombrado al ver quien le pedía el periódico, pero se lo dio sin demora xD. En primera plana ves la gran noticia:

**GRAN BODA EN EL MINISTERIO**

**Uno de los mejores aurores del ministerio de magia, Neville Longbottom, contraerá matrimonio el próximo mes de Mayo con la preciosa enfermera de San Mungo, Ginebra Weasley. La boda se celebrará en casa de la susodicha novia. Seguro que no falta nadie de todos los tantos conocidos y amigos de la pareja. Por supuesto, se espera la asistencia de Harry Potter, mejor amigo de ambos. Lo único que nos preguntamos es: ¿Ira Hermione Granger, la famosa actriz, cantante y científica, quien en su día fuese mejor amiga de la novia, al acontecimiento más importante en la vida de su amiga? Si no acude a la celebración sería un acto muy ruin por su parte, ya que está en Londres... Pág. 12.**

Y después una foto de los novios. Hermione sonrió al verlos, estaban muy guapos. Pero lo que de veras le sorprendió fue que debajo, la siguiente noticia que ocupaba la portada era una foto suya, tomada hace poco, con Draco a su lado, el día... mejor no recordar, y debajo el siguiente titular:

**HERMIONE GRANGER REGRESA A LONDRES**

**La famosa científica mágica y actriz y cantante muggle Hermione Granger regresó anoche a Inglaterra desde la gran ciudad norteamericana Nueva York. Fue acompañada al aeropuerto por su prometido, Draco Malfoy, en la foto, los dos posan alegres el día que anuncian su compromiso, y por su mejor amiga Jenny, tambien científica. Extrañamente, la famosa mujer viajó sola, quien sabe si sea por la próxima boda de quienes fueron sus amigos, Neville Longbottom y Ginebra Weasley, con los que Draco no se llevaba nada bien. Sabemos que actualmente se hospeda en una habitación del Caldero Chorreante, pero... ¿por cuánto tiempo? Tal vez Harry Potter se alegre de tener de nuevo a su mejor amiga, la que fue llamada el amor de su vida, y que según nuestra opinión aún lo es, en su tierra natal... Pág.13.**

No lo podía creer, ya todo el mundo lo sabría, y ella que no quería que nadie se enterase... Le devolvió el periódico y subió a su cuarto rápidamente. Bajó al poco tiempo con su equipaje reducido y el monedero en la mano. Se acercó a Tom y le pagó, a pesar de la negativa del dueño. Salió rápidamente al Londres muggle, y caminó hacia la estación del metro. Mientras andaba, se fijó que en un quiosco estaba la misma foto de El Profeta en la portada de una revista, y debajo el titular: **La famosa cantante y actriz de Hollywood regresa a su Inglaterra natal. **Y como en esa, muchas otras revistas. Tal vez no fue buena idea ir a coger el metro, sería mucha mejor idea coger un taxi que la llevara directamente a casa de sus padres, sin las miradas indiscretas de la gente. Como odiaba que todo el mundo la mirase, la verdad que no sabía cómo había llegado a tanto: De repente un hombre le dijo de hacer una prueba, la pasó y ahí estaba, reconocida en todo el mundo. A decir verdad, no había cambiado mucho su vida, ya era conocida por ser amiga de Harry. El taxi llegó y bajó. No sabía si sus padres estarían en casa, si no estaban les daría una sorpresa cuando llegaran. Metió la llave por la cerradura y esta cedió fácilmente. La casa estaba igual que cuando se había ido hacía ya siete años. Todo estaba silencioso, por lo que supuso que sus padres estarían fuera. Se dirigió a la que fue su habitación, suponía que sus padres la habrían cambiado, pero se sorprendió mas al comprobar que estaba todo igual. Dejó ahí la maleta y se dirigió a la cocina. Con todo esto del periódico no había desayunado y estaba hambrienta. En la cocina había una carta, no se pudo resistir y la leyó. Al instante se arrepintió.

_Queridos Srs. Granger:_

_¿Cómo están? Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, y queríamos invitarles a merendar en nuestra humilde casa el próximo domingo; como todos los años en el día de hoy, no pueden faltar, hace mucho que no nos vemos. _

_Les esperamos en La madriguera el domingo a las 10 de la mañana._

_Saludos:_

_Molly & Arthur Weasley._

Estaba remitida hacía 2 días, con lo que de seguro sus padres estarían allí, con todos... miró su reloj, eran las 11, no sabía lo que hacer. Hubiera preferido no leer la carta y así no enterarse de que donde estaban sus padres era el lugar que había sido considerado suyo hasta hacía 7 años. No sabía si ir o no. Seguramente ya supiesen de su llegada a Inglaterra, no ir sería descortés, y más tras haber leído la carta. Pero por otro lado no sabía cómo hacerlo. No podía presentarse allí después de tanto tiempo y decir un: ¡_Hola chicos!, ¡Cuánto tiempo! _Pero si no iba y ya todos sabían que estaba allí... Estaba hecha un lío, y por primera vez prefirió tener que enfrentarse de nuevo a Voldemort. Voldemort... ella había estado junto a Harry, ella estaba con Harry en esos momentos... bueno, más bien hasta ese momento. A su cabeza vinieron todos sus recuerdos de Hogwarts. El sombrero la mandó a Gryffindor. Gryffindor... la casa de los valientes. ¿Donde había quedado su valentía? Siempre pensaba bien las cosas antes de actuar, pero en todas las aventuras que tuvo junto a Ron y Harry, cuando de veras se salvaban era cuando actuaban sin pensar, entonces... ¿por qué pensar tanto? Iría, y lo afrontaría todo con la cabeza alta. Cometió un error, pero al fin y al cabo, es humana. Concentrándose en la casa de su amigo, se desapareció. Cuando apareció cerca, se dio cuenta de lo tonta que había sido al coger un taxi. Avanzó despacio, a lo lejos la vio, mucho más cambiada que antes, pero al fin y al cabo representaba lo mismo para ella y para todos. Conforme se acercaba, escuchaba las voces alegres de todos, oía tambien risas y voces de niños. Supuso que serían de los hijos de Bill y Fleur, los gemelos y Charlie. Cuando llegó a lo alto de la colina pudo verlos a todos, jugando felices por el jardín, encorriéndose unos a otros. Como pudo haber sido tan tonta como para haber dejado todo eso a un lado. Sonrió y siguió avanzando. Cuando ya estaba cerca pudo oír sus conversaciones. Y de repente los vio, estaban todos: Ginny, Neville, Ron, Harry, Luna, Fred, George, Katy, Angelina, Bill, Fleug, Charlie, Clarisse (la mujer de Charlie), Percy, Penélope los señores Weasley y sus padres. Todos juntos y reunidos, hablando en la mesa.

-No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado 7 años.

-Si, el tiempo corre que espanta.

-¿Creéis que venga?

-El periódico dice que está aquí, pero a lo mejor viene por trabajo.

-Pues conociéndola, le dará mil vueltas, y al final se arrepentirá.

-Y no vendrá. Sí, todos sabemos como es.

-Sigo sin entender cómo puede casarse con Malfoy, ¡Y encima no nos ha dicho nada! Nos hemos tenido que enterar por la prensa.

-Yo no sé que tiene esta hija mía en la cabeza. Bueno, que tenía.

-Nunca le perdonaré que se fuese así.

-Vamos Jane, sabes tan bien como nosotros que si la vuelves a ver no le reprocharías nada.

-Tenéis razón. Todos la echamos de menos.

-Cuesta olvidar a alguien que ha marcado tanto en nuestras vidas.

-Si, sobretodo en la tuya Harry.

-Vale, no me lo recordéis.

-¿Todavía la amas Harry?- le preguntó su madre.

-Con toda mi alma. Pero ella no va a volver...

-No digas eso.

-Pero es la verdad. Es que...- no pudo seguir hablando por que unos gritos de los niños los hicieron girarse y acercarse a ver qué había pasado.

Hermione se encontraba plantada cerca de la puerta, observándolos a todos. Tan metida estaba en la conversación, pensando que Harry aun la amaba, que no se dio cuenta cuando la hija mayor de Bill y Fleur, la única a la que conocía, y que tenía 4 años cuando ella se fue, corría hacia ella seguido de todos sus primos. Hasta que un grito la sacó se sus pensamientos y la hizo arrepentirse de haber ido allí.

-TIA HERMIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE- cuando llegó donde ella se le colgó al cuello y la llenó de besos. Estaba mucho mas cambiada, teniendo en cuenta que tenía 11 años.

-Hola Amelia.

-¿Por qué no me llamas Mía como antes?

-Lo siento, hace mucho tiempo, no me acordaba.

-¿Qué tal por Estados Unidos?

-Muy bien cariño, ¿y por aquí?

-Como siempre- se encogió de hombros.

En eso se oía a los mayores preguntar qué ocurría. Todos llegaron corriendo, pero con una sonrisa en sus bocas, sonrisas que se borraron en cuanto vieron la causa de tal alboroto. Los primeros en reaccionar fueron sus padres, que enseguida se lanzaron a abrazarle llorando. Ella los abrazó tambien llorando.

-Lo siento, lo siento...- susurraba ella abrazada a sus padres como si al soltarse se cayera a un abismo.

-No te preocupes hija, has vuelto, tarde, pero has vuelto, y eso es lo que cuenta.

-Os he echado tanto de menos...

-Y nosotros a ti hija, y nosotros a ti...- poco a poco se separaron.

-Hola...- susurró a todos cuando sus padres por fin la soltaron.

-HERMIONE- todos fueron a abrazarla, olvidando por un momento todo, y es que hacía tanto tiempo que no se veían... Después de los saludos correspondientes:

-¿Pero cómo has sabido que estábamos aquí hija?

-Fui a casa y leí la carta de los señores Weasley en el fogón.

-Por dinos Hermione, no vuelvas a llamarnos así, hace mucho que somos Molly y Arthur.

-Y hace mucho que perdí ese privilegio.

-No digas eso, tú nunca dejarás de ser como una hija mas para nosotros, por mucho tiempo que pase sin vernos.

-Muchas gracias, de veras, pero creo que no lo merezco. Me fui sin dar explicaciones.

-Ahora no es el momento. Vamos todos para dentro, hay que comer. ¿No ha venido con tigo tu novio?

-Gracias señora Weasley, pero no sé si quedarme... Y en cuanto a lo de Draco... luego cuento la historia.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Me vas a decir que no echas de menos mis guisos?

-Venga Herms, quédate y nos cuentas que tal todo.

-Eso. Oye tía, ¿y tú conoces a Brad Pitt?

-Jaja, si, si lo conozco.

-Guay, ¿y es tan guapo como sale en la tele?

-No... Es mucho más guapo en persona.

-Bueno bueno Mía, ya deja de hacer preguntas tontas. Andad a jugar todos, venga- los niños se fueron protestando.

-Eh... siento haberme ido sin decir mucho, estaba cegada...

-Vamos a dentro Herms, mejor que hablemos todos sentados.

Una vez todos estuvieron sentados en el salón, mucho más grande y más bonito que antes:

-Bueno, Sr. Weasley, quiero felicitarle por el nombramiento como ministro de magia, y agradecerle que no dijese nada de nuestras reuniones.

-¿QUÉ REUNIONES?

-Vera Sra. Weasley, el ministerio de magia de Estados Unidos y el de Inglaterra están muy en contacto, y todos los avances de ciencia que se descubren se transmiten de unos a otros. En este caso, yo soy, o era, la encargada de realizar esa entrevista. Pero como yo quería seguir con mi vida allí, le pedí como favor que no dijese nada de las reuniones que tenía con migo. No es su culpa, sé que si por él hubiese sido os lo hubiese contado todo sobre mi, pero le hice jurar, mediante un pacto mágico que no dijese nada. El caso, es que cuando yo me fui no sé por qué lo hice. Me sentía agobiada, la guerra estaba muy reciente, los periódicos me perseguían por todas partes, no podía tener intimidad... No sé exactamente lo que sentía. Entonces a Draco le dieron la oportunidad de trabajar en América, así que decidí irme con él. Fue un acto muy cobarde, pero necesitaba escapar de todo, de la rutina, le la prensa y pensar, aclararme. De repente me vi con un hombre diciéndome que me presentase a unas pruebas para una obra o algo así. No me cogieron para ese teatro, pero me dijeron que tenía buen físico, buena voz y buen carisma, así que me hicieron más pruebas y pruebas hasta que me hicieron gravar un disco. Sinceramente, no pensé que tuviese tanto éxito. Después de eso, mi representante llamó a mi puerta una tarde y me dijo que si quería gravar una película, me dijo que aceptase, y que si no me gustaba siempre podía echarme atrás. Hice el casting y me cogieron. Empecé a cogerle el gusto y continué. Ya hacía dos años que me había ido, y había conseguido mucho más que en toda mi vida. Poco a poco me fui haciendo más famosa, hasta que a los 4 años de haberme ido me llamaron para una película de Hollywood. Era una gran oportunidad, así que continué, y triunfé. Hay gente que dice que tuve suerte, otro que fueron los buenos contactos; sinceramente, ni yo misma se lo que fue, pero a lo que me quise dar cuenta ya habían pasado 5 años desde mi partida. No me parecía justo volver después de tanto tiempo, además, mi relación con Draco estaba muy bien, ambos teníamos grandes trabajos y éramos muy reconocidos. Tenía hecha una vida nueva, tenía amigos muy buenos, aunque no tanto como vosotros, y tenía unos grandes planes de vida. Como supongo que sabréis, Draco me pidió matrimonio el año pasado y acepté. Por lo que leí en vuestras cartas, os sentó bastante mal que no os dijese nada, pero yo estaba decidida a olvidar del todo mi vida aquí. Un día recibí la invitación a la boda de Neville y Ginny, sinceramente, me sorprendió que me la mandaseis después de tanto tiempo, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que también invitabais a Draco. He de reconocer que eso me dejó unos momentos en Shock. Lo que menos esperaba después de recibir la carta era que la invitación tambien acarreara a Draco, pero no le dije nada, estaba decidida a olvidar, y además, no podía plantarme aquí el día de la boda, después de tanto tiempo sin vernos, y hacer como si nada, y menos después de cómo me fui. Deje la invitación junto con vuestras otras cartas. Las leía todas, y las guardaba como recuerdo, así como vuestras fotos. Muchas veces Draco me decía de venir, pero yo le decía que no, que para olvidaros no podía veros. El no sabe lo que yo quería olvidar, bueno, no lo sabía hasta el día que yo me vine, o sea, ayer. La razón por la que no ha venido es porque ya no estamos juntos, en realidad, nuestra relación era más bien una relación de amigos, bueno, con puntos extras, pero al fin y al cabo de amigos. Nosotros nunca nos amamos de verdad. El amaba a una persona y yo a otra, la única diferencia es que él ha conseguido olvidar a esa chica, y rehacer su vida, y yo no. Terminada mi relación con Draco, ya no tenía caso que me quedase allí, no tenía nada que me agarrase. Mi trabajo como científica lo puedo continuar desde aquí, el de cantante también, y el actriz, si me necesitan solo sería ir y volver. Así que aquí estoy yo, justo 7 años después de marcharme, de nuevo con mi verdadera familia y mis verdaderos amigos.

Todos estaban demasiado sorprendidos para decir nada, solo Harry fue capaz de reaccionar, levantándose y saliendo de la sala, dejando a Hermione más deshecha de lo que ya estaba y llorando. Ya todos se habían dado cuenta de quien hablaba Hermione, y a quien había olvidado Draco: a Ginny. Nadie dijo nada, nadie se movió. Hermione ya se imaginaba una reacción parecida por su parte. Ella sabía que aun la amaba, sin embargo se fue, se fue cuando más la necesitaba, tras haber vencido a Voldemort.

-Bien Hermione, creo que no somos nadie para juzgarte, tu eres libre de tus actos, pero de todas maneras has vuelto, y eso lo que de veras cuenta. Bienvenida de nuevo a tu casa Herms.

-Yo... no sé qué decirles. Han pasado muchos años, las cosas han cambiado.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian Herms, y esta es una de ellas. A pesar de la distancia todos nos acordamos de ti, y te seguimos queriendo, unos más que otros... bueno no, todos igual, pero de distinta forma.

-Muchas gracias, no me merezco vuestra amistad.

-Por supuesto que te la mereces. Has estado a nuestro lado en los perores momentos de nuestra vida, porque te hayas ido 7 no significa que olvidemos los 10 que sí que has estado.

-Ve a hablar con Harry anda.

-No creo que sea un buen momento.

-Siempre es buen momento para que dos amigos como vosotros se reconcilien.

-Puede que tengáis razón. Voy.- salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia donde sabía que él estaría. El jardín de atrás.

-Cuando éramos más jóvenes siempre veníamos aquí a pensar y a hablar. Nunca nos encontraba nadie.

-Cuando éramos más jóvenes no hacíamos daño a la gente con nuestros actos.

-Siento haberme ido así, pero no aguantaba más esto, necesitaba desconectar.

-Al menos pudiste habérmelo dicho con un poco de antelación, no el día anterior.

-Mira Harry, lo siento de veras, no eperaba que la vida fuese a pasar así. De hecho, hubo un tiempo en el que veía mi futuro a tu lado.

-Yo también pensaba en un futuro a tu lado, pero creo, que a diferencia de ti, yo lo he seguido haciendo durante todo este tiempo.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oyes Hermione, nunca he dejado de amarte, es más no creo que nunca pueda dejar de hacerlo.

-Harry...

-No Hermione, déjame terminar. Yo sí que estoy seguro de lo que siento, yo sé porque te hice mía la primera, yo sé porque estoy hablando con tigo hoy; la pregunta es: ¿que sientes tu?

-Como he dicho antes, tanto Draco como yo amamos a otras personas.

-Si Hermione, pero ¿quién es esa persona?

-¿Por qué me llamas Hermione?, todos me llaman Herms.

-Yo nunca te he llamado Herms, y lo sabes.

-Porque lo se te lo digo. Harry, ya sé que han pasado muchos años, pero no hemos cambiado en nada. Ni tú ni yo hemos cambiado nuestros sentimientos. Me preguntas quien es esa persona a la que amo. Pues te contestaré Harry, esa persona eres tú, como siempre has sido, y siempre serás. Ya sé que he cometido errores, pero nunca es tarde para remediar los daños... ¿o sí?

-No se... mira, como tú has dicho han pasado muchos años desde que lo nuestro terminó. Tú empezaste con Draco y yo quedé solo, y solo he estado hasta ahora, porque no soy capaz de olvidarte, y te maldigo por eso, te maldigo porque me has hecho un esclavo de ti, de tus besos, de tus brazos, DE TU VIDA. Y me duele, me duele que Draco te haya hecho suya, me duele que te haya besado, me duele que ya no seas solamente mía.

-Harry, yo nunca me he acostado con Draco. En realidad, llevamos mucho tiempo como amigos. Él está con mi mejor amiga allí, solo que el estar juntos nos venía bien a ambos para nuestra vida, al fin y al cabo somos muy buenos amigos. De hecho, si he de serte sincera, cuando yo me fui ya no estaba con Draco. Yo necesitaba irme, intentar olvidarte, porque yo pensaba que tú no me amabas.

-Yo nunca he dejado de amarte... Mione.

-Harry, yo siempre he sido, soy y seré tuya.

-¿Y ENTONCES POR QUE TE FUISTE?

-NECESITABA OLVIDAR HARRY, LA GUERRA ME DEJÓ MUY MARCADA. TENÍA 19 AÑOS, ERA UNA NIÑA.

-BIEN SABES QUE NINGUNO DE LOS DOS ERAMOS UNOS NIÑOS, CRECIMOS MUCHO ANTES POR CAUSA DE LA GUERRA.

-ENTONCES POR QUE PREGUNTAS. TODAVÍA HAY NOCHES QUE SUÑO CON TODOS ESOS CADÁVERES ESPARCIDOS POR EL SUELO DE HOGWARTS HARRY, NO ES ALGO FÁCIL DE OLVIDAR

-Y YO TODAVÍA SUEÑO CON DUMBLEDORE CAYENDO MUERTO DELANTE MÍO, CON TODOS EN PELIGRO A MI LADO HERMIONE, PERO SOBRETODO SUEÑO CON TIGO. EN TODOS MIS SUEÑOS TE VEO MORIR HERMIONE, Y ME DESPIERTO Y REZO POR QUE SEA MENTIRA, POR QUE TE AMO JODER, ¿TAN DIFICIL ES DE ENTENDER?

-PUES ENTONCES DEJA DE HABLAR YA. ME TIENES DELANTE, ESTOY VIVA.

Harry se acercó a Hermione y la cogió de la cintura, besándola casi al instante profunda y apasionadamente. Hermione no pudo reaccionar y se quedó estática, pero al cabo de un rato le correspondió con la misma intensidad. ¡Cuánto había deseado poder volver a hacer eso! Dio gracias al cielo por brindarle otro momento junto a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo.

-Mione, te amo demasiado, sin ti me falta el aire, me muero, por favor, no me vuelvas a dejar, vuelve con migo, vuelve a ser mi novia, mi mujer, mi compañera en la vida.

-James yo tambien te amo, por supuesto que vuelvo a ser tu novia, tu mujer y tu compañera de vida.- Se volvieron a besar, hasta que alguien a sus espaldas tosió.

-Ejem, ejem. Eh... perdón, la pelota se ha perdido por aquí.

-Tranquila Mía, serás la primera en saber que Mione y yo hemos vuelto a ser novios.

-¿SI? FELICIDADES- corrió a abrazarlos- Me alegro mucho tío Harry, por fin se ha cumplido tu sueño.

-Ejem, ¿de qué habla?

-Nada, los niños, no saben lo que dicen.

-Ya, claro. Será mejor que volvamos. Y tú Amelia, ni una palabra a nadie, se lo diremos a todos nosotros ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

-Amelia, que nos conocemos, sin trucos, este tema es muy serio. Coge tu pelota y vámonos.

Cuando llegaron, la comida ya estaba lista, por lo que se sentaron a la mesa y empezaron a comer, pues todos los estaban esperando.

-Bueno, tía Hermione, yo creo que ahora sí que nos puedes contar todo ¿no?

-¿Todo sobre qué?

-Sobre Hollywood, por supuesto. ¿Conoces a muchos famosos?

-Pero vamos a ver, ¿vosotros no veis las películas o qué?

-Hombre, pues sabes que no.

-Tenéis razón, está bien, conozco a Johnny Dep, Brad Pitt, Angelina Jolie... muchos famosos.

-Que suerte, ¿y a mí me los puedes presentar tía?

-Jajaja, no creo Mía, solo podría conseguir autógrafos. Pero ahora estoy de vacaciones.

-¿Qué tal te lo pasas rodando las películas?

-Es muy divertido, nos reímos muchísimo.

-¿Y cuando te besas lo haces de verdad?

-A veces sí y otras no, generalmente son falsos.

-Pero tu tía, nos interesas tú.

-Espera cariño. ¿Por qué tendría que ponerse celoso Harry?- preguntó Molly sabiendo la respuesta.

-No sé, como decíais que tío Harry...

-Mía, ya basta cariño, mejor cállate.

-Sí...- la niña bajó la cabeza y se quedo mirando su plato sin decir nada más.

-Perdónala Hermy.

-No te preocupes Fleur, no pasa nada. Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

-Bueno, cambiemos de tema. ¿A qué se dedica Draco ahora mismo?

-Pues Draco es uno de los mejores investigadores del mundo.

-¿Y qué investiga?

-Lo siento, pero no puedo decir nada, ni siquiera yo debería saberlo. Es alto secreto.

A pesar de todo, sentía que Molly la trataba diferente, distante. Tal vez fueran solo imaginaciones suyas, pero la sentía diferente a cuando ella se fue. Bien pensado, no era tan extraño, al fin y al cabo, ella había dejado a todos con la palabra en la boca y se había ido sin decir nada a nadie. Bien sabía ella lo que Harry habría sufrido por su marcha, pero en ese momento era una niña, y tenía miedo.

Terminado el banquete todos fueron al salón.

-Bill, Fleur, quería pediros perdón por no asistir a vuestra boda, en esos momentos estaba muy mal, emocionalmente hablando.

-Tranquila, ya pasó todo. No somos nosotros a quienes tienes que pedir perdón.

-Ya, lo sé. Pero con permiso, he tenido unas semanas agotadoras con los preparativos del viaje. Me gustaría irme a dormir a casa.

-Claro hija, vamos con tigo.

-No hace falta mamá, de verdad, quedaros, yo me desaparezco y llegó en 1 segundo.

-Está bien, ten cuidado.

-Claro, nos vemos otro día- se despidió de todos y se fue.


	3. EL accidente

Cáp

Cáp. 3 El accidente

-Hermione, tienes visita.  
Los gritos de su madre la despertaron. Llebaba ya un par de meses en Inglaterra, algunas mañanas Harry iba a buscarla para ir a dar una vuelta, pero desde que sus padres se enteraron de que habían vuelto, a los dos días xD, él subía directamente a buscarla a la habitación. No esperaba a nadie, si fuese Harry subiría, o incluso Ron y Ginny subían. ¿Quién podría ser? Se levantó de la cama, se puso una bata y bajó las escaleras, todavía dormida. Cuando llegó abajo se quedó de piedra, y no pudo evitar correr hacia ellos.

-DRACO, JENNY- se abalanzó sobre ellos abrazándolos fuertemente. Sus padres veían la escena sorprendidos, no sabían nada de la verdadera historia.- ¿qué haceis aquí? que sorpresa mas grande, me alegro de veros. Venir con migo, subamos a mi habitación.  
-Pues esque nos han dado vacacines, y hemos pensado que podríamos venir a verte.  
-Pues muchísimas gracias, de verdad, tenía muchas ganas de veros.  
-Y nosotros a tí, por eso estamos aquí. Nos enteramos de que vuelves a estar con Potter.  
-¿QU…?  
-Tranquila, sigue siendo secreto mundial, pero querida, somos grandes e importantes investigadores.  
-Oh, si ya claro, la modestia ante todo, por favor.jajaja  
-Jaja. Bueno, pues eso, que no nos costó mucho localizarte.  
-Ya os vale ya, eso es trampa.  
-Sabes que yo nunca juego limpio.  
-No hace falta que nos lo jures, jajaja- a toque de varita limpió todo, se vistió y bajaron.  
-Mami, nos vamos a desayunar fuera, si me buscan les dices que estoy en el centro comercial.  
-De acuerdo, ten cuidado.  
-Si, adiós.

Fueron al centro comercial y se sentaron en una cafetería a hablar un poco.

-Bueno, contadme, ¿tenéis planes de boda?  
-Que dices, es demasiado pronto.  
-Ejem, si tu lo dices... pero creo que unos 7 años y medio ya es bastante.  
-Bueno, está bien. Draco me pidió hace un mes matrimonio, pero no lo sabe todavía nadie.  
-¿De veras?? Ohh, felicidades- les abrazó alegremente, y se sentó encima de Draco.- Y ya me puedes cuidar bien a mi amiga, que no me entere yo que haces cosas malas.- le hablaba al oído.  
-Jajaja, tranquila, te la cuido.  
-Eso espero- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó, viendo a alguien que no esperaba.- HARRY, CARI—O, VEN CON NOSOTROS.-Harry estaba en la puerta de la cafetería, fulminando a Draco con la mirada. Se acercó a ellos despacio.  
-Vaya, Potter.  
-Draco, por favor, compórtate.- Cuando Harry llegó lo saludó con un beso, y se giró para presentarle a su amiga,  
-Harry, esta es Jenny, mi mejor amiga allí en Los Ángeles. A Draco ya lo conoces.  
-Encantada, soy la prometida de Draco- dijo Jenny viendo la expresión de dureza e la cara de Harry, la cual se relajó tras esas palabras. Hermione la miró muy agradecida.  
-Lo mismo digo. Hola Malfoy.  
-Hola Potter.  
-Por favor chicos, dejaos ya de tonterías.  
-Está bien, ya que estás aquí, aprovecho para daros la invitación a la boda. Espero que podamos dejar a un lado nuestras viejas rencillas: Eres el amor de la vida de mi mejor amiga, aunque solo sea por ella, me gustaría poder llevarme bien con tigo.  
-Está bien; por ella, de momento.  
-Gracias chicos, os quiero- le dio un beso a cada uno y desayunaron los cuatro juntos.  
-Por cierto cariño, hoy tenemos comida con los Weasley en mi casa.  
-Ups, esto… cariño...  
-Herms, tranquila. Nosotros nos vamos a dar una vuelta, y así le enseño esto a Jenny.  
-No, veniros.  
-A ellos no les hará mucha gracia, me he pasado muchísimo con ellos, y si encima piensan que Herms se fue de aquí por mi culpa más todavía.  
-Insisto, es mi casa, os lo iba a decir. Por favor, es un buen principio.  
-No sé, los Weasley me odian.  
-Dejarán de hacerlo.  
-Tal vez otro día.  
-Está bien. Por cierto, gracias por cuidarme a Mione todo este tiempo.  
-No tienes por qué darlas, fue un placer cuidar a mi mejor amiga. Hasta otra.  
-Nos vemos.- Draco y Jenny se fueron.

Pronto llegó la hora de la comida. Harry y Hermione estaban preparando todo antes de que sus amigos llegaran.  
-Sigo pensando que no les va a parecer bien que tratemos con Draco.  
-Harry, te entiendo, por eso no insistí más. Verás… yo de verdad quiero a Draco, es mi mejor amigo, junto a Ron y a ti, pero sé que los Weasley no les hace gracia. Ni si quiera les hace gracia del todo que yo esté aquí.  
-Herms… no digas eso.  
-Pero es la verdad. Molly no me trata como antes, no me trataba así ni siquiera cuando en 4º todo el mundo pensaba que tú y yo estábamos juntos.  
-Ellos no saben que tú y yo estamos juntos.  
-Esa es otra, cuando se enteren me odiarán de por vida.  
-Pues que te odien, pero si quieren seguir sabiendo de mi, tendrán que aceptarte; si no, yo desapareceré con tigo, como hace 7 años hiciste tú con Draco.  
-No permitiré que hagas tal cosa.  
-Por supuesto que lo haré; te perdí una vez, no volveré a hacerlo- dijo abrazándole.  
-Te amo.  
-Y yo a ti- se besaron, pero el timbre los hizo separarse: Los Weasley llegaban.  
-Yo acabo de llegar- dijo Herms.  
-No.  
-Sí, y ves a abrir la puerta.  
-Está bien, cabezuda- fue a abrir.  
-Hola Hermione, que pronto has llegado.  
-Hola, que va, si acabo de llegar.  
Terminaron de preparar la mesa y se sentaron a comer.  
-Que rico estaba todo, Harry, eres un gran cocinero.  
-Gracias Molly.  
-No hay por qué darlas…- sonó el timbre.- ¿esperas a alguien querido?  
-No…- el timbre volvió a sonar, y esta vez con más insistencia. Harry fue a abrir.- ¡Draco!  
-¿Está Hermione aquí verdad?  
-Sí, ¿qué ocurre?  
-Sus padres han tenido un accidente.  
-¿C"MO? Pasa.- ambos entraron rápido.  
-Mione…  
-¿Qué haces tú aquí?  
-Draco, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- se levantó, le abrazó y le besó la mejilla.  
-Escucha, verás… se que prometí que no vendría hoy pero…  
-Pero nada, lárgate.  
-Cállate Ronald. Draco, habla por favor, ¿le ha ocurrido algo a Jenny?  
-No, Jenny está bien, pero…  
-¿Pero…?  
-Tus padres Mione, han tenido un accidente. Están en el hospital.  
-¿Cómo?- le empezaron a caer lágrimas.- ¿Qué les ha pasado?  
-No lo sé. Jenny se encontraba mal y hemos ido. Cuando entrábamos los han traído en una camilla. Un accidente con el coche, creo haber oído. Nos hemos acercado y hemos dicho que nosotros los conocíamos. Me han pedido que te busque. Jenny se ha quedado con ellos.- Hermione se había abrazado a él mientras hablaba.  
-Cariño, tenemos que ir al hospital- dijo Harry a su novia. Todos estaban en shock.  
-Si, vamos.  
-Nos vemos en San Mungo.- dijo Molly.  
-No están en San Mungo, es un hospital muggle, el de cerca de tu casa. El accidente ha sido cuando salían, creo.  
-Por favor, vamos ya.- se abrazó a Harry.  
-Tranquila cariño, verás que están bien. Le besó la frente.- Vamos, os dejo mi casa, voy con ellos.  
-Claro. Avisad en cuanto sepáis algo- salieron.  
-No me lo puedo creer. Mamá, vamos al hospital con ellos, nos vemos luego.- Ron, Luna, Ginny y Neville se fueron detrás.

perdon perdon perdon perdon... mil perdones por mi tardanza, pero me e centrado un pelin mas en mis otros fic y e tenido muuuuuuuuuuxos examenes. aki esta de nuevo otro capitulo, es muy corto, lo se, pero la inspiracion me ha dejado plantada en este fic, espero que vuelva pronto. gracias a todos por los reviews, espero que os guste este capi, un beso. y ya sabeis, si teneis alguna idea me la decis, y algo que sobre tb, os kiero!!


	4. Es grave

Cáp. 4: Es muy grave

En el hospital, Harry y Hermione estaban hablando con el médico, mientras Draco y Jenny estaban esperando para saber algo en la sala de espera.

-Vera señorita Granger, no le voy a engañar. Sus padres están muy graves, han tenido un muy fuerte golpe, tienen una contusión cerebral muy difícil.

-¿Entonces no puede hacer nada?

-Aun no lo sabemos, es demasiado pronto. Tendrán que quedarse hoy en observación. Haremos todo lo que podamos, pero no podemos prometer nada.

-Muchas gracias doctor, cualquier cosa nos avisa.-le dijo Harry, ya que Hermione no podía hablar del llanto.

-Descuide, sería mejor que se fuesen a casa, les llamaríamos ante cualquier noticia- se fueron a la sala de espera, al mismo tiempo que Ron, Luna, Neville y Ginny entraban al hospital.

-¿Qué os a dicho el médico?

-Que tienen que tenerlos en observación, y que nos vayamos a casa, me llamarán si ocurre algo.

-Vamos con tigo entonces.- dijo Draco.

-Nosotros también- dijo Ron.- Salieron fuera y se desaparecieron hasta casa de Hermione.

-Herms, ¿por qué no te acuestas un poco?

-No, no tengo sueño… prefiero quedarme aquí en el sofá esperando a que llamen.

-Está bien, iré a preparar algo de té.

-Te ayudaré Harry- y Jenny fue con el a la cocina, mientras en la sala se quedaban en un incómodo silencio. Todos querían hacer la misma pregunta, pero… no era el momento mas adecuado para ello. Esperarían a que las cosas se calmasen un poco.

De pronto el timbre sonó, sobresaltando a todos.

-Yo iré Herms, tranquila- y Draco fue a abrir la puerta.- Señores Weasley… pasen…

-Hermione, ¿Cómo están tus padres?

-No lo saben, tienen una hemorragia demasiado grande en el cerebro, están en observación, si ocurre algo me llamarán, y si no me llamaran para que vaya a verlos.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo de te?

-No gracias, señora Weasley, no se moleste, Harry y Jenny han ido a preparar, no creo que tarden ya…

-Harry…, está bien, esperaremos aquí. Ya se, prepararé la mesa, es mejor mantenerse ocupada…

Draco encendió la tele, pero se arrepintió de hacerlo al momento.

-Noticia de última hora en la prensa rosa: ¿Qué ha sido de Hermione Granger y su guapo prometido, el famoso investigador Draco Malfoy? Lo último que se sabe de ellos es que están en Inglaterra, pasando unos días con unos amigos de la famosa cantante y actriz, amigos a los cuales hace ya muchos años que no ve…- y Draco apagó el televisor.

-Merlín, ¡no se cansan nunca! Esto es mortal.

-Pero…

-Draco, ¿no crees que sería conveniente hacer ya pública la ruptura de nuestro compromiso matrimonial?

-Oh, ya lo haremos Herms, de momento lo importante es que tus padres se recuperen, ya veremos después de eso que hacemos, y como lo hacemos…

-¿Hacer el qué?

-Oh, ya estáis aquí con el té; no hablemos más de trabajo, tomemos el te tranquilos…

Y así lo hicieron, Harry no se separaba de su novia, después de tanto tiempo sin ella no estaba dispuesta a perderla de nuevo. Los Weasley estaban un poco incómodos con la presencia de Draco y esa señorita que no les habían presentado, pero que según tenían entendido, era la mejor amiga de Hermione.


End file.
